During my stay in U.S.A. I should like to improve the experimental techniques and methods for studying the impact of environmental agents, particularly metals and metal mixtures, on reproductive performance and development; reproductive toxicology assessment, reproductive behavior, reproductive aging, assessment of reproductive development, uterine physiology/pathology, teratology, hypothalamic-pituitary endocrinology and sperm physiology and analysis. I am especially interested in whole animal observations, morphology, and organ histology in small laboratory animals. At the same time I should like to test experimentally the hypothesis whether moderate nutritional iron deficiency potentiates the effect of low level oral cadmium exposure on female reproductive performance in rats. This would give me the opportunity of using new techniques and my previous experience to obtain new data in the field of metal toxicology.